


Baby Archangels

by Gabriels_Grace, Heart_of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriels_Grace/pseuds/Gabriels_Grace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Castiel/pseuds/Heart_of_Castiel
Summary: Chuck has a special delivery for Team Free Will.





	Baby Archangels

Ch1 . Rock-bye.... Archangels 

Chuck has been doing a lot of thinking Amara has recently commented on how she wished she could of seen the angels when they were fledglings. Chuck wasn't looking to create any new angels at the moment but, perhaps he could still make something work. Whick angel to use though? Castiel has been an adorable fledgling with his big blue eyes, shiny black wings to big for his tiny body. Problem is Chuck is pretty certain Dean would storm Heaven if Chuck turned Cas into an infant. He considered a few of his other children Balthazar, Anael , Samandriel, Hannah Jophiel but, hone of them seemed right just as he was about to give the idea up he happen to glance at photo sitting on his desk. It was one of his favorites a photo of all four archangels taken when they were still fledgling they'd been inseparable back them. "I miss those days." Chuck said to himself. Should he? Would it even work? Who would care of them? Then, Chuck grinned he knew just where to send them.


End file.
